Fearing Death
by sweetgirl8353
Summary: Emily becomes part of the Flying Dutchman's crew. What will happen when she falls for the captain? Summary inside.
1. summary

Fearing Death

Summary: Only one year to go until Will can go see Elizabeth for his one day. One day Emily James, the fiercest female pirate ever joins his crew. She is many things, beautiful, intelligent, an excellent sword fighter, and very attracted to Will. They start a torrid affair, but how will it end, knowing that Will is still married to Elizabeth. Find out in Fearing Death.


	2. Emily meets Will

Fearing Death

The battle was at its climax point. The ship reeked of blood and death, I fought every pirate that dared messed with me. I rolled my eyes as I a man I had just stabbed lay there dying. Well he shouldn't have gone after me; I mean I am Emily James, fiercest female pirate of the seven seas. I looked around to see if I could find any of my crew, or Jack's. I finally spotted Jack fighting off 4 men by the wheel. I ran over and jumped in the fight. As two fell to the ground Jack yelled at me.

"Thanks love, I might have died if you hadn't helped me." Jack called over the noise of guns, and cannons, and screams.

"Anything for you Sparrow." I called as two pirates ran two me and I stabbed them easily.

"Is there anyone one here that is worthy to fight me?" I muttered under my breath as more men came at me, thinking they could take me down. While I was fighting a man, I had backed onto the stairs and I was so into fighting this man that I hadn't heard fast paced footsteps behind me, I only heard them when I felt a surging pain in my stomach. I looked down to see sticking out of my stomach; I looked around to see a man smirking at me. I grabbed the sword out of my stomach and turned it around it and stabbed the man in his chest, right where his heart is. He chocked on his own blood as he fell to the ground, and I smirked in satisfaction as he took his last painful breath. I ran up the stairs and headed to a quiet spot on the ship to check my wound. Finally finding a spot where the rum was I looked down to see my entire lower torso was red. I put a hand gently on my wound and I brought it back up to find my entire hand covered in blood, my blood.

"Bloody pirate." I cursed as I looked something to cover up my wound. I looked around and I suddenly felt lightheaded and when I went to walk I stumbled around crashing in to crates. I hissed in pain as I again lost my footing and landed in a heap on the floor. I looked up at the stairs as they looked ten times longer, there was more blood spilling out of my stomach. I knew I was dieing and there was nothing I could do about it. I laughed bitterly, the greatest female pirate alive died from an amateur sword fighter. My vision got fuzzier as I looked around and I felt tired. Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a second, and think of a way to save myself. Everything went black as I just sat there, and suddenly I heard noise. It sounded like men talking, lots of me. I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer in the storage area of the Black Pearl, but on another ship. I looked around to see many men kneeling in a line, many of the men looked familiar, and my eyes landed on the man that had stabbed me earlier. That could only mean that I am dead and I am on the Flying Dutchman. Suddenly an older man took notice of me. He walked over to me.

"Miss did you die at sea?" I looked up surprised at him, and I finally nodded. He gently took one of my arms and helped stood me up.

"Then you have to go stand in line with the rest of the men Miss…"

"Emily James." I said evenly as I walked over to the line of dead men, who looked at me fascinated that I was dead. Sadly I was put next to the man who stabbed me, and he was looking at me smugly.

"What?" I finally spat at him.

"I just never thought I would see you here. I mean you are Emily James. And I also didn't think I would be the man to put you here. Maybe you aren't as good as everyone thought." And before I could stop myself I had punched him square in the face sending him flying backwards. He landed hard against the railing, and I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the men, as he tried getting up. He glared at me and stormed over when he finally got up. I put my hand on my sword hilt out of instinct. But before the man could do what ever he had planned to do a young man came down the stairs. And the Flying Dutchman's crew got quiet. I looked up at the man to see that he air of power around him. I could tell that he was important to the crew; he was most likely the captain. The men in line saw him too and they all quieted down and some even started shivering from fright. I only looked on; my Father had taught me that you never let anyone see your fear. So I put on an emotionless face as the man walked down examining all of us. From a quick glance he didn't seem dangerous like Davy Jones had. He wasn't glaring at all of us and when he was done looking he walked to the middle of the line and said in a loud clear voice.

"I am Will Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman, I am going to ask you one question, and the question is do you fear death. If you do tell me and I will allow you to join my crew, and if you don't you will move on to your final judgment. I will give you all a couple of minutes to think about it." He then walked over to the man who had helped me up, he started talking to him. I looked at all the man, somewhere deep in thought, others already with their mind made up. Do I fear death? I thought hard about. I had not been the greatest person in my short life. I had killed many, robbed innocent, started fires on peoples homes, judgment would be hard. I can already tell I won't be going to heaven, but if I say I do I'll be stuck here. I looked around the ship, it was in great shape, but it looked nothing like the ship I had heard stories as a small girl. I looked at the captain, and I couldn't help but feel drawn to him. Why? Before I could think any longer the captain came to stand in front of me.

"Ok I am going to start with the questioning, now I don't want you to be afraid, answer how you want to." He then looked down at me, as I stared back.

"Hello my name is Will Turner, and yours?" I raised my eyebrow but answered anyway.

"Emily James." I said never breaking eye contact. He looked down at my clothing.

"Something tells me you weren't an innocent bystander who just got killed at this accident right?" I nodded my head.

"I'm a pirate." He gave a small laugh and said.

"Yes I can see that, something tells me a good part of the men here are because of you." I smirked and nodded.

"Yes they are." He nodded and got even closer to me and whispered into my ear.

"Emily James do you fear death?" He then stood back and looked into my eyes awaiting an answer. My mind was whirling with a million thought, do I fear death or not? Finally I looked back up at him and said in a slightly shaking voice.

"Yes I do." He nodded and stuck his hand out to me.

"Welcome to the Flying Dutchman." I shook his hand as he smiled at me. He pointed behind him to the man that had helped me earlier.

"Go stand by Mr. Turner while I finish up here." I nodded and walked over to Mr. Turner. He smiled at me and said.

"Well if it isn't Miss Emily James, it is nice to see you again." I nodded as Will continued talking to the men. By the time he was finished some more men had walked over to us, but most said they didn't fear death. Will then walked over to us and said.

"Welcome to my crew, my first mate Mr. Turner will show you around to your rooms, and give you a tour of the ship." He then walked up a small staircase that led somewhere.

"C'mon ye dogs." Mr. Turner called din a semi-friendly way as he led us around explaining about our duties as crewmen, once he was done showing us the ship he showed us our rooms. He led us down some stairs into a long hallway; he would go to a door and would call one or two men to go into the room. Soon it was just Mr. Turner and me. He led me down to the end of the hallway where a door was with the number 21 on it.

"This will be your room, Miss James."

"Please Mr. Turner call me Emily." I asked as I opened the doors. He laughed and replied.

"Ok Emily, only as long as you call me Bootstrap."

"Fair enough." I said as I looked around. The room didn't really compare to my captain quarters on my old ship The Dreamer. But it wasn't bad; there were two twins bed nailed to the floor, on one wall there was a small dresser with a mirror, and a bowl that I could wash my face in. There was also a brush on the table, and leaning on the other wall were some trunks filled with items. They looked like my old ones, they were. I looked questioning to Bootstrap who stood there smirking.

"Why are my things already here?" I asked.

"We like to give the new crewmen something's that will remind them of their past life, so we got your trunks filled with clothes and other things from your past." I nodded in understanding.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Don't thank me, thank Captain Will." Something clicked in my mind.

"Your last name is Turner, same as his, are you two related?" I asked looked Bootstrap up and down.

"He is my son." I nodded while walking over to my trunks, excited that I had them.

"Well thank you for helping me Bootstrap." He nodded and said.

"Don't worry about it Emily, if you need any help ask me." I nodded and watched as he was almost out the door before he turned around and said.

"I suggest for your safety that you should lock your door at night." I looked up at him confused.

"Why?" I asked as I stood up.

"You are the only woman on the crew, and the men might try something bad." I nodded in understanding and Bootstrap walked off. I stayed in my room for awhile looking through my trunks, and finally getting bored, I peeked my head out my door to see if anyone was in the hallway. Seeing no one I opened the door and stepped into the hallway, I shut the door and quietly walked through the hallway and up the stairs and onto the deck. Seeing no one on the deck as well I walked over to the railing and I looked at the ocean. I started thinking about what had happened after I died. Did my crew and survive, I don't remember seeing anyone from my ship here, but maybe there was and I didn't notice them. Have they figured out I died yet? Was The Dreamer or the Black Pearl alright? I frowned thinking about Jack Sparrow and his adventure that he had conned me into going.

"Stupid Jack Sparrow." I muttered under my breath.

"What do you have against Jack Sparrow?" I whirled around to see Will standing there looking at me curiously.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked in an accusing voice.

"Only a minute and what do you have against Jack?" He asked again as he came to stand next to me, also looking over the ocean. I turned back to the ocean as well before answering.

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here." He quirked one of his eyebrows at me before asking.

"What do you mean?"

"If he hadn't persuaded me into going onto his stupid adventure, I wouldn't have gotten in that fight and I wouldn't have gotten killed, and I wouldn't be here." I said bitterly. We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes before Will asked.

"What is Jack looking for?" I looked at him questioning.

"Do you know Jack?" He nodded and replied.

"We go back along way, so what is he looking for?"

"Fountain of youth." I said nonchalantly.

"Still?" I laughed and nodded.

"Except now he has his old crew back along with the Pearl."

"And what of Barbossa?" I smirked before answering.

"They marooned him." He nodded and said.

"Let me guess the same island that he marooned Jack all those years ago." I nodded and said.

"On Pelegosto." I said as I tried not to laugh, Will chuckled a little.

"I guess that serves him right." I nodded.

"So can I ask you a question?" I asked while I sat up on the railing.

"You can, but I might not answer."

"Funny." I said sarcastically.

"Ok, I want to know how you became the Flying Dutchmen." I asked as he looked at me sharply. Thinking I had overstepped me boundaries I quickly said.

"You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering." He nodded and he continued looking at the ocean. We were like that for a couple of minutes before I finally said.

"I'm tired; I think I am just going to go to bed." He nodded and quietly said.

"Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight Will." And as I was almost down the stairs I heard him yell my name. I walked back up them with a confused look on my face.

"Someday I will tell you." Huh? Finally I got what he meant and I smiled and nodded before continuing back down the stairs and down the hallway down to my room. I changed quickly into a nightgown and got on the left bed and I quickly fell asleep to the lull of the ocean.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	3. Friendship or more?

Fearing Death

I woke up sleeping to hear someone knocking impatiently on my door.

"Go away." I grumbled into my pillow.

"Emily James get your scrawny little butt up now!" I smirked recognizing the voice. Over the past few weeks Will and I had grown incredibly close, we seem to know everything about each other.

"Make me!" I yelled back to the door, and I heard a sigh and some sailor words muffled by the door. Hearing silence I snuggled back into my pillow and blankets, sadly Will wasn't going to leave me alone, instead of pounding though, I heard a small ticking kind of noise. Like metal on wood. I just ignored it and went back to my dream. I was so tired I didn't hear the door come unlock and Will stroll in.

"Emily get up you lazy pirate." I groaned, and buried myself deeper into my bed. I could feel his glare on me without even looking at him.

"Stop glaring at me, I'm up." I said as I sat up and I wiped the sleep from my eyes. I glared up at Will who looked at me with amusement in his chocolate brown eyes.

"You look like horrible." He said as he sat on the edge of my bed, I rolled my eyes at him before replying.

"I look horrible because you kept me up all night with your stories." I grumbled as Will laughed at me.

"You're the one that wanted to hear them, remember?" I said something inaudible. He raised one of his eyebrows and said.

"Would you like to repeat that Emily?" I smirked at him before chucking my pillow at him, hitting him square in the face. I couldn't help but laugh as the impact made him fall over into a heap on my floor. Tears were coming to my eyes as he stood up, face as red as a tomato.

"Oh you'll pay for that." And before I could protect myself he had lunged at me and we engaged in a tickle fight.

"Will stop it, you know I'm ticklish!" I screamed as Will tickled my stomach.

"Not until you say sorry."

"Never." I yelled as his hands were now on my feet and legs.

"Your funeral." He tickled me until I was on the verge of choking from laughter.

"Ok, ok William Grant Turner; I am sorry that I chucked a pillow at you and ruining your perfect face." I managed out, the tickling stopped and Will looked at me confused and the he smiled and said in a sickening sweet voice.

"Ah Emily you think I have a perfect face?" I rolled my eyes and said.

"No, I just wanted you to feel better about yourself." I replied smirking at him.

"You want me to start tickling you again." He said as his hands grazed my legs, sending small tingles up and down my legs, but I chose to ignore them.

"Ah dear William, you can't. I did in fact apologize for chucking a pillow at your face that was the agreement." I said smuggle as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine you win." I raised my hands in victory as I laid back down.

"Just because you won our little match doesn't mean you can sleep in Emily." He said teasingly.

"I hate you." I said as I again sat up, but this time I actually got off of my warm and inviting bed, and I walked over to my trunks. I rummaged through them trying to find an outfit.

"Hey Will what's the weather like today?" I asked so I would know what to wear.

"Ah it's windy and cold." He said as he sat perched on my bed.

"But it's the Caribbean." I pouted, looking for pants and a long sleeve shirt. He laughed, I loved his laugh, just something about it makes my heart race.

"Yes but its winter in the Caribbean." I rolled my eyes before finally deciding on a pair of dark blue slacks, a whit shirt with a matching dark blue vest, and a navy blue jacket.

"These look fine?" I asked as I held them up.

"Sure." He said quickly glancing at them; I rolled my eyes again, before grabbing his arm and pulling him up from my bed.

"Emily what are you doing?"

"I am changing, and you can't be in here while I change." I said in a matter of fact voice. I had just gotten him towards the door and he turned around and said.

"I'm going." He said as he leaned against my doorframe. He smirked at me as I tried to push him out. While I was trying the ship suddenly rocked us forward causing Will to ram into the doorframe and me into Will. I would have gone past him and landed in the hallway somewhere, if he hadn't grab onto my waist pulling to him as the rocking subsided.

"What was that?" I asked into his chest, his shirt had been opened and I was pressed up to where his heart should have been. Instead I saw his scar, and I was very tempted to stroke it. I was pulled out of my daze by his strong voice.

"I don't know. Are you alright?" I looked up and I then realized how close we were to each other. I mean our lips were only inches apart. We stayed like that for several minutes just staring at each other, finally I said in a whisper.

"I have to change." I turned around and started picking up my clothes that I had thrown on my bed, when I had started to drag Will out of my door.

"Right and I should see what happened." I nodded without looking behind me, and I heard his footsteps grow fainter and fainter down the hallway. I turned around to shut the door and I changed quickly into my clothes, incase any help was needed on deck. After changing I went to my bowl of water and quickly washed my face. I looked into my mirror and looked in horror as my hair was a total mess. I took my brush and started running it through my back length raven hair. After getting all the tangles out I put it a in a messy bun on top of my head. My electric blue eyes held no emotion in them, until I saw Will had left something for me on my dresser. I picked it up to find that it was a necklace. It was black string with a turquoise jewel hanging from it. I gave a small smile as I put it on. I looked in the mirror to see how it looked. It was perfect, I smiled even bigger. Will and I were close but lately I couldn't be around him without something happening to me. From tingles in my body, to racing of my heart, to smiling till I can't feel my face anymore. Will had the effect on me and I didn't mind. But I can't help but think it's wrong, I mean he is married. To someone he loves, who he will see in less then a year. I had heard many tales of Elizabeth Swann, Pirate King; I had even met her once. About 5 years ago, she seemed like a nice person. My head filled with thoughts I walked out the door and up to the deck to see what had caused our rocking. I found Bootstrap by the railing and I went over to talk to him.

"Hello Bootstrap." I said happily as I leaned against the railing with him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Bootstrap was like the Father I had always wanted, but never had.

"Ah good morning Emily, sleep well?"

"I was until your son woke me up." I said grumpily as he laughed.

"I can not help but think sometimes that you two act like children."

"I resent that." A voice said behind us, we turned to see Will standing there smiling.

"Besides Emily is the one that acts like a child." He said jokingly as he came too stood next to his Father as all three of us looked at the ocean. I snorted before replying.

"Coming from the man that started a tickle fight?" I asked eying him, as he turned red a gain.

"Well you threw a pillow at me."

"And I'd do it again if I had the chance." I said in a happy tone. Bootstrap and Will laughed before I asked.

"So what was that rocking about?"

"Kraken." Bootstrap said in a grave voice. Will and I both looked at him in shock.

"It seems that the Kraken has gotten impatient, because she hasn't been used in almost ten years. She's gently rocking the ship to say that she wants to be used. And I think she will keep rocking us from time to time." Bootstrap said.

"Well I am sorry for her, but we do not need her services anymore." Will said darkly, obviously thinking about his predecessor. I walked over to him and gently took on of his hands in mine and said quietly.

"Will you are not Davy Jones, and you never will be. You are so much better at this job then he ever was."

"I still can't help but think I might become him." He said in a whisper that only I could hear.

"Well you're not, you are a good man." I said and I smiled an encouraging smile at him. It seemed to cheer him up for he smiled back, and for just an instant it felt like time had frozen, and we were the only one's there. But it passed as he took his hand out of mine and went back to help with something. I sighed before turning back to the ocean, not noticing Bootstrap until he gave me an odd look.

"What?" I asked confused. He just shook his head and walked off; I looked at his retreating form, wondering what did I do. I turned back to the ocean and looked at it for a while till I heard someone call my name, I turned around to see Billy, a crewmen standing there looking at me.

"You going to help with the sails or just stare at the ocean all day?" His remark might come off as rude but I knew it's just the way he is. I nodded and went about helping with jobs around deck. Around lunch time I wandered up to the wheel where Will was steering. I walked up to him and offered half of my apple, he smiled before taking it.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I said looking up at the horizon.

"You don't think the Kraken will do anything bad do you?" I asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"No, I have to control her to do that, and you know I would never do that."

"Of course." I said looking at him in interest.

"I think the Kraken will just bug us for awhile before giving up, or at least I hope that's what she does." I nodded my head, my hand fingering the necklace he had given my earlier; it was then that I realized I hadn't thanked him.

"Thank you for the necklace." I said sweetly. He chuckled and replied.

"I was wondering how long it would take until you said thank you, and your welcome." I smiled before giving him a hug, he was caught off guard but he did return it. We stayed like that for a while just holding each other, until I finally pulled away to look at the sun.

"So where did you find it?" I asked curiously.

"Well I found the turquoise in the water on day, and I made it into that. I thought you would like it."

"I love it, you are so thoughtful."

"I try to be." He said sheepishly.

"Well you are." I said as I put an arm around his shoulders in a friendly way, he returned the gesture by having his arm around me to, just around my back more then my shoulders.

"So what are we going to do for your birthday?" He asked, as I groaned.

"Not again."

"Oh come on Emily you know the crew likes celebrating birthdays."

"They like drinking rum."

"That to." We laughed.

"Why should I even have a birth day? I mean I am dead." I said in an even tone.

"You are not dead; right now you're like me immortal."

"Fun." I said sarcastically. He laughed and said.

"You're impossible."

"That's why you love me." I said teasingly. A silence came over us, not an awkward one, but not a good one either; I tried to get rid of it by saying.

"And besides my birthday is in five months so we don't have to think of it now. I'm not even turning an important age. I'm turning 24." I said in a whiny voice, causing Will to laugh.

"That is important." I rolled my eyes before leaning on Will's shoulder. I inhaled his scent, finding it intoxicating. I could just have been like that forever, leaning against him.

"And here I find you two." We turned around to see Bootstrap looking at us with the same odd look he had given me earlier today. Will untangled himself from me and said.

"How's everything going Father?" Will asked as he steered the ship to the right.

"Good my son and how are you two?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes. I looked down at the ground while playing with my necklace. There was an awkward silence until I finally said.

"I'm really tired because _someone_ kept me up all night. I think I am going to take a quick nap." Before anyone could respond I was already racing down the stairs to my room. I didn't stop till I was safely in my room with the door shut. I collapsed on my bed thinking of the past few weeks. When had I started seeing Will differently or had I seen him this way the entire time and just ignored it. My Mother had been right, I groaned at that thought. My Mother had been a physic and she had said I would fall in love with a man, that was already claimed, and that I would die because of it. Maybe she was wrong, maybe I don't have feelings for Will, I mean I could just be overanalyzing the situation right? I groaned and cursed under my breath. I buried myself into my now cold bed trying to forget everything. But yet Will still haunted me.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	4. Drunken kisses

Fearing Death

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me." One of the crewmen sang at the top of his lungs, and everyone else joined in.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up my hearties yo ho. We Kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up my hearties yo ho." The crew yelled the last part. I laughed as I watched most of the crew act silly, usually they did that when they were drunk, like now. We really didn't have a reason to celebrate, but when you're a pirate you don't need to have one. Out of the corner of my eye I was Will and Bootstrap by the railing talking, they were probably the only one's on the ship who never got full fledged drunk, tipsy but never drunk. Lenny our cook walked up to me, more like swagger, and asked.

"Care for a dance?" He asked while swaggering around the deck. I smiled at his silliness and peered over at Will to see him staring intently at us. I quirked an eyebrow and turned back to Lenny and said with a smirk.

"Why not, just act appropriate." He nodded eagerly, even though he most likely couldn't even say appropriate at this point. We danced a wacko jig that Lenny was making up to his own beat, while the crew sang a pirates life for me. Once the song was over I wandered over to Bootstrap who was now alone.

"Hello, where's Will?" I asked as I leaned against the railings and looked over at Bootstrap.

"Over there." He said pointing to Will who was with the rest of the crew again singing a pirates life for me. The only problem was Will wasn't singing the right verses.

"Is he drunk?" I asked shocked. Bootstrap nodded and there was a disappointed look in his eye.

"Like tipsy drunk or drunk drunk?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Drunk drunk."

"Why?"

"I don't really know he was tipsy when he saw you dancing and he went over to get more rum, and now he is like that." Weird, Will never gets this drunk. Tipsy if you're lucky but never to this extreme. I looked concerned at him as the crew sang. The party went on for a little while later until everyone got tired. I looked around for Will to make sure he got back to his cabin safe, I saw him sitting on a crate mumbling a pirate's life for me. I sighed before walking over.

"Will it's time we got you to bed." I said as he shook his head no.

"But me don't wanna go to bed, my having fun." He said loudly, like a whining child. I rolled my eyes before saying in a don't mess with me kind of tone.

"William Grant Turner you are going to bed, I don't care if I have to carry your sorry drunk little arse there." I said threatening, he looked scared but nodded his head yes.

"You're like my Mother." He said as he stood up and nearly fell over had he not landed in my arms. I groaned from the extra weight, but I got him standing again and said.

"Ok this isn't going to work. Here put your arm around my shoulder and shift your weight over to me." He did as he was told but in a sloppy manner. And walking back to his cabin was slow business.

"At least I have the perfect blackmail on you." I huffed as we made it into the hallway, of where his cabin was. I sighed in relief as his cabin was only a couple feet away.

"Where are we?" Will asked groggily.

"We are almost in your cabin." I said as I steered us along, but Will had other plans in mind. He stepped shifting all of his weight into me causing me to crash into the wall and him holding onto the wall, with his arms both above me pinning me to the spot. He gave me a lopsided smile as I glared up at him.

"I'm drunk." He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes you are."

"I'm so drunk I won't remember what happened when I wake up." I rolled my eyes but went along with his odd conversation.

"Good for you, we really have to get you to bed."

"I'm so drunk I can do this." And before I could say anything his lips came down on mine. I tried to break free from his grasp, but even drunk Will still is very strong. After trying to fight him for a few seconds before unwillingly I gave in, ok maybe not so unwillingly. It's just even though he was drunk, and he had no idea what he was doing it still was a good kiss. It wasn't sloppy or yucky like many drunk kisses are, it wasn't too hard, but it wasn't too soft either. He put one of his arms on my waist as my hands went through his brown hair. Things were about to go out of control, but luckily Will then went unconscious.

"Will, will." I asked as all of his weight was now leaning against me, still pinning me to the wall. I groaned and I maneuvered myself so that his arm was still around my shoulder and I tried getting us to his cabin. Which wasn't easy considering all of his weight was on me. I am about 115, and now with about an extra 150 or more on me, I was really close to collapsing on the floor. Finally we got in the cabin and I maneuvered around his things, like tables, chairs, other things, until finally we were at his king sized bed. I tried to gently lay him down, but instead he pretty much flopped down on the bed. His legs were hanging off the side and I bent down and propped them up on the bed. I looked him over thinking that he can't be to comfortable. So I took his boots off of his feet and set them neatly next to the bed, I grabbed his belt along with his sword hilt and took those off; I took of his vest and his bandanna. I gave a small smile as his hair went everywhere from being under the bandanna to long. Gently I ran a hand through them making them better. I couldn't help but notice he gave a small smile in his sleep, I was about to smile until he said.

"Elizabeth." I sighed and took my hand out of his hair. I couldn't help but feel my heart die a little. I looked over and spied a blanket on one of the chairs I walked over and grabbed and unfolded it and put it on Will, just incase he got cold. I took his clothing that I had taken off of him and folded them and placed them on the other side of the bed. I looked back over at his handsome face and I was tempted to gently stroke it, but I stopped myself and walked to the door. Once I turned around I was surprised to see Bootstrap standing there looking surprised to see me.

"Emily what are ye doing here?" He asked in a shock, and accusing voice. I looked up at him surprised with his tone and replied.

"I was just putting Will to bed." I said quickly. He still looked suspiciously at me, but finally nodded. He moved out of my way as I walked back up the stairs and then down another flight and in the hallway till I was back in my room. Once in my room I did the only thing I could think to do, I paced. Will kissed, he actually kissed me. Does it even count, I mean he was drunk. I placed one of my fingers to my lips remembering the feel of his lips being on mine. I gave a small smile, until a thought came to me. Will's married, happily married, even though he can't see her only one day every ten years. This is wrong, I can't have feelings for Will, I will not have feelings for Will. What if he remembers, he did say he wasn't going to remember anything, but can you trust a drunk man? I groaned before sitting on my bed. I am so dead if Will ever figures out what happened. I laid down without even bothering to change and drifted off into an uneasy sleep dreaming about Will kissing me.

A couple of hours later I woke up, due to the fact that if I slept anymore I might never get up do to this fabulous dream. I sighed and got up and changed into brown pants a white shirt, a brown vest, and the same navy blue coat I wore yesterday. I put my hair into a braid and kept my necklace on. I wandered up to the deck to see the sun starting to rise, a light fog had settled around us. I walked to the back of the ship and I hopped onto the railing and I grabbed the loose rope hanging down from the crow nests. On the other end of the string was several bags of powder, I yanked the rope twice causing the bags to fall out of place and come falling down and at a easy pace, carrying me up to the crow nests. I settled myself comfortably in the crow nest as I sat down and I watched the rest of the sun rising. I sighed when I heard someone calling my name; I peeked over the crow nest to see Will looking up at me, motioning for me to come down. I sighed before grabbing the rope and jumping off the crow nest waiting till my feet were on the deck.

"Good morning Will." I said as I leaned against the railing. He smiled sheepishly.

"It's not a good morning. I feel like the dead." He said weakly while he put a hand to his head while I quietly laughed.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten drunk." I said as I looked over at him in mild interest.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can, but I might not answer." I said mimicking what he said to me two months ago. We both laughed before I nodded yes to his question.

"Did I do anything bad last night?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"Define bad." I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes.

"Anything embarrassing, something I should know about." I thought about our kiss, but I knew if I told him he would ignore me, and I didn't want that so I said.

"Besides singing a pirate's life for me terribly, no." I said fingering my necklace. He sighed in relief and said.

"That's good; I thought I had done bad."

"Do you remember anything last night?" I asked hesitantly. He thought about it for a minute before saying.

"Not really, I remember talking to you. But I don't know what we talked about, and I remember someone running their hands through my hair." I cursed under my breath as he said that.

"But I think it was my Father because I vaguely remember him." I sighed in relief before turning to him.

"Emily what did we talk about?" He asked curiously.

"Uh nothing really, you just saying you were drunk." Then you kissed me, I thought bitterly. He nodded his head.

"I hope I didn't bother you."

"No you didn't, it was actually quite entertaining." I said while his cheeks turned red, causing me to laugh rather loudly. He covered his ears with his hands and said.

"Could you not do that please?" He asked in pain and I gave him a sympathetic smile before responding.

"Sorry I forgot." I said in a whisper.

"So what are we doing?" I asked as I turned to watch the ocean.

"Uh we are heading to London."

"Really?" He nodded and responded.

"Hurricane." I nodded in understanding.

"When should we be there?"

"With our super speed, end of today." See when we weren't being seen by people we actually sailed really fast, taking us all over the world in a matter of hours. But when we were insight of people we went at a slower rate, way slower, at least to us.

"I love London; I can make fun of woman in corsets when we reach land." I said and he laughed. He put an arm around me in a friendly gesture.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked teasingly, and I laughed as we watched the water. Inside my heart was racing and I prayed that Will couldn't hear it. Soon the rest of the crew cam on deck and we started doing our jobs, mine was to help with putting the sails ready to steer to London. The day went slowly, in the middle of the day all of us crew started playing the game would you rather.

"Carl, would you rather? Eat a live cockroach or be pecked alive by a crow?" I asked Carl, who was new to our crew, we got him last week. He said in a hurry.

"Cockroach." We all laughed. Will wasn't here neither was Bootstrap, but I didn't mind. I like hanging out with the crew. The game went on for a little longer till we all got bored. I walked around the deck and I was about to turn a corner when I heard voices, I recognized them immediately as Will's and Bootstrap's.

"Father I don't know what you're talking about." Will said.

"Like hell you don't. When ever I see you two you're holding each other, or smiling, or just being close together."

"She's my friend; there is nothing wrong with that." Will said in a strong voice.

"Yes but you two don't act like friends, you act even closer then you did with Elizabeth when you two were here."

"We had a misunderstanding, so we were mad at each other."

"Yes but the only displays of affection from you two were when you got married."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe you should stay away from Emily for awhile, you two spend enough time with each other as it is."

"I don't see anything wrong with our relationship." Will said quietly and I had to lean forward to hear him.

"You may not, but the crew's been talking. Just stay away from her for awhile, and when you are with her don't hug or stand close together or anything of that sort."

"Fine." I walked off not wanting to hear anymore of their conversation. I stormed back to my room and I slammed the door and locked it. Great Bootstrap did suspect my feelings for Will and now told him not to hang around with me. Angry tears fell out of my eyes, and in anger I tore the necklace off and chucked it at the wall. I laid down on my bed and stayed like that for several hours not caring about helping with the crew. Soon I heard knocking on the door. I got up and opened it angrily to see Billy standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked in a somewhat rude voice, ok it was completely rude.

"What happened to you?" He asked curiously I guess I looked like a mess. I glared at him and he said.

"Fine don't tell me, I'm here to tell you that we at our destination and Captain wants us on the deck." I nodded and said.

"I'll be up in a minute." He nodded and walked off; I walked over to my mirror and saw I did look horrible. My hair was a mess; my eyes were red and puffy. Great, I took my hair out of its braid and combed it and let it hung loosely, and I got a hat and stuck it on my head, it was slightly big on me so it shielded my face, perfect. I sulked up to the deck to see everyone huddled around Will. I rolled my eyes and stood in the back leaning against the railing barley listening to Will as he talked. After he was done everyone walked to their posts and Will walked over to me, instead of doing anything I would usually do I turned my back to him and looked at the ocean.

"Emily are you alright?" Will asked with concern in his sweet voice. I smirked before turning around and I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Just peachy Captain." I pushed past him to my post as London came into view. This was going to be a long day.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	5. Near death experience

Fearing Death

The next few days were hard on me; I had to be cautious everywhere I went incase Will would be there. And every time he was in the area I was in, he would come up and try to talk to me, and I of course ran off. Hiding under stairs, in rooms, yesterday I hid behind the anchor. That man does not give up; it can be quite tiresome trying to hide from someone. I mean you would think any man with a good sharp brain would get that I don't want to talk to him, but not Will, no not Will. I was already at the point where I snuck my head out my bedroom door before actually leaving my room just to make sure he wasn't standing there waiting for me to come out, but luckily he hasn't been that desperate. You would wonder why he is even trying to talk to me, he did tell his Father that he wouldn't come near me, in fact he should be thanking me, not stalking. He was really killing my mood, ad my vacation. The past couple of days we have been flying all over Europe picking up dead souls who had died from the hurricane, which I had named Larry. Now we were just off the coast of Spain, and here I was in the ships library. I had gotten bored just hiding in my room so I had snuck around the ship, going to great lengths to get here to find I wasn't here even two minutes before guess who came barging in, Will. I sighed as I put the book I had been reading down.

"Will what are you doing here?" I asked weakly as he glared at me from across the room.

"I am here because you haven't talked to me in five days."

"That's a lie, I have talked to you." It was true, kind of.

"Only when you have to, and I mean really have to, and you call my Captain Turner not Will and you've been sneaking around the ship hiding from me. I mean you hid behind an anchor." I cursed under my breath for he had known I was there, damn him.

"So you should be thanking me." I said as I looked around the small room. When I looked up I saw Will was giving me a confused look.

"Thanking you?" I sighed, doesn't he take a hint? I stood up and started gathering a few things I had brought with me.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said quietly as I tried getting past him. But Will wouldn't have any of that so he grabbed my two arms and firmly, but gently pushed me into a wall.

"I'm sorry but we are going to talk about this." I was suddenly reminded of when Will was drunk; we were as close to each other now as we had been then. That thought alone made my heart speed up a couple of beats.

"Why have you been avoiding me Emily? And why did you think I should be thanking you?" He whispered to me, as our eyes locked together. I sighed knowing I wouldn't be getting out of this.

"You should be thanking me because I am doing what your Father wanted." He still gave me a confused look while I rolled my eyes at his oblivious, men.

"Avoiding you, not talking, not holding each other, not smiling." I said in a sad tone.

"Did my Father talk to you?" He asked in an urgent whisper, I shook my head no and replied.

"I heard you two talking, and I thought I would just avoid you, make it easier on yourself." I said looking down at the wooden floor. I heard him sigh as he lifted on of his arms to run it through his hair, a thing I had been doing 6 days ago. He finally put his arm back in its original spot and took his other hand and put it under my chin and he gently lifted my face up so I would look at him.

"Emily, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have listened to him."

"Maybe you should have, you and I do spend a lot of time together, maybe taking a break would be good." I said quietly while his chocolate eyes looked into my electric ones. He leaned into me and whispered into my ear.

"I don't think I could, I would miss you too much." And when he pulled back I realized our lips were only inches apart, and he leaned down a little while I automatically leaned up. Suddenly the ship rocked violently causing both of us to crash into the wall I was leaning against. I groan in pain as having Will crash into me, he quickly took his body off of mine.

"What was that?" I asked as he pulled me off from the wall. We looked at each other and said simultaneously.

"Kraken." He grabbed my hand and we ran up to the deck to see the crew armed with weapons ready to take on the beast. We ran over to Bootstrap who was at the railing looking at the dark ocean.

"Father what is going on?" Will asked as we came to stand next to him and we looked down at the water.

"Kraken, she wants to be used, badly."

"We know that, how do we stop her?" I asked. Suddenly the ship lunged forward causing me to fall over the railing.

"Emily!" I heard Will yell right before I landed in the freezing water. I felt as I had been stabbed a thousand times by swords, that's how cold the water was. It froze me to the bone, almost making it impossible for me to swim to the surface. But a thought came into my head, Will, and it gave me strength to swim to the surface. As I broke the surface I took a huge gulp of air, as I looked up I saw the entire crew looking down at me from the ship. I tried to weakly smile up at them, as Will yelled.

"Well don't just stand there, get Emily!" Will yelled as the crew sprang into action trying to come down and get me. Billy came down the ladder and held out his hand to me as I dogpaddled over to him. I was about a hair length away from reaching his hand when I felt something grab my ankle pulling me back down into the frozen waters. I kicked and screamed as it brought me father away from the surface. I looked down to see a pink tentacle wrapped tightly around my left leg. With the last bit of strength I had I bent down and started punching the tentacle. I punched with all my might, everything was starting to go black, but I didn't care, I wasn't going to die this way if I could even die. Finally the tentacle loosened till it completely let go, and I looked to see I was about 150 feet away from the surface, and I was out of air, and everything was going black. Just as I was about to the break the surface everything went black and I couldn't feel my body anymore.

_Everything was black, I stood alone amongst the darkness, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around to find Will standing there smiling at me. _

"_Will" I cried happily as he took me into his strong arms. He laughed as I ran a hand through his hair. Once we pulled apart I asked._

"_Where is everyone else?" I asked looking around for the rest of the crew._

"_There is no one else it's just us." I looked at him confused._

"_But why?" I asked scared._

"_Because I wanted us to be alone." I quirked one of my eyebrows as he leaned down and captured my lips with his own. We stood there kissing for several minutes before pulling apart. Before I could say anything Will had vanished and I was alone again. _

"_Will, where are you?" I asked in a panic and soon I heard his voice though it sounded far off and distant._

"_Emily I need you to wake up, please wake up." Suddenly there was a blinding white light and everything was gone._

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room aboard the Flying Dutchmen. I felt very tired and lightheaded and I looked to see Will sitting right next to me in a chair. His head was low and he was clutching one of my hands, obviously he hadn't see I was awake yet. I gently squeezed his hand and his head jerked up. I looked to see that his eyes were red, and one tear was falling down his cheek.

"Emily!" He cried out happily as he crushed me to him. I smiled against his chest as I weakly returned his hug. We stayed like that for several minutes, until I couldn't breathe.

"Will I can't breath." I said in a hoarse voice. He quickly let me go and I took a large gulp of air.

"Opps sorry about that." He said sheepishly as I laid back down, he took my hand and put it back into his though.

"So what happened?" I asked curiously.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember the Kraken pulling me down, put everything after that is…well a bit fuzzy." I said as I looked down to see I was in another pair of clothes, nice dry ones. I raised my eyebrow but decided to save Will the embarrassment of telling me who had changed my clothes and had seen me naked.

"Well after he pulled you down we all thought you were a goner, but a couple of minutes later you had bobbed up on the surface. Billy who was still on the ladder had grabbed you and carried you up to the deck; you were unconscious throughout all of this though. We took you here and changed you into warm clothes and I have been waiting for you to wake up. And you just did a second ago." I smiled at his little joke.

"I can see that." I yawned before looking up at Will, I still have the image in my head of him crying and it wasn't a good one. So with some strength I sat up and put both of my hands on Will's face, gently stroking his face, he didn't seem to mind though.

"And how are you doing?" I whispered to him as he looked at me, with something in his eyes that I had never seen before, or at least not directed at me.

"I was scared that you were going to die." He whispered back, and I could tell more tears might come, and they did but I gently brushed them away.

"Well I didn't." I said in a soothing voice.

"I'm still here Will, I won't leave you." I said.

"Promise?" I gave a small smile at nodded.

"Promise." He smiled before standing up abruptly and looking around my room for something.

"Will what are you doing?" He held up his hand and wandered over to the corner of the room and picked something up from the floor. He walked back over and held the object right in front of me; it gleamed in the candle light.

"My necklace." I said as he motioned for me to turn around while he slipped it on my neck. I couldn't help but notice his hands had stayed on my neck a minute longer then necessary but I didn't mind at all.

"Yes I found it while you were knocked out. Why was it on the ground anyway?"

"When I heard you and your Father talking I came in here and chucked it at the wall because I was angry." He nodded in understanding.

"But thank you for getting it for me." I said smiling at him while my fingers played with the necklace.

"Your welcome." He smiled back and brought his hand to my face to move a strand of hair away from my face. His hand stayed on my cheek when he was done and I couldn't help but lean into his touch. I looked back at him to see his reaction but he just looked at me, that odd look in his eyes again. And wordlessly he leaned in and gave me a soft simple kiss. I was shocked at first but soon I responded and we sat there for a few moments just like that. My insides were melting with happiness, he was kissing me, and he wasn't drunk. Soon he pulled away but kept his hand on my cheek just barley touching my skin. Quietly he said.

"I should go." He stood up and before he walked away from my bed I grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at me with a confused look gracing his handsome face.

"Please just stay with me for the night. I don't want to be alone." I said with a hint of panic in my voice. He nodded and I made room for him to lay in my bed with me. I was a tight squeeze; a twin bed isn't made to hold two people. But we managed, with me being almost entirely on top of him.

"Good night Emily." He whispered into my ear, as I yawned, exhausted from today's events.

"Good night Will." I whispered back right before sleep claimed me.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	6. Drunken confessions

Fearing Death

I woke up to the movement of my body going up and down. I looked up to see Will sleeping; I gave a small smile, which got even bigger thinking of our kiss last night. I gently lifted my head off of his chest to look around the cabin, and I wiped my eyes trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. I looked down at Will who looked like a little child in his sleep, so innocent, and peaceful. A couple strands of hair were in his face and I gently moved them off of his face. I would have been really happy if not a pang of guilt surged throughout my body. Will was married; I mean what is he going to do? Leave Elizabeth for me. No, I had seen his eyes light up when he talked about Elizabeth, he would never leave her. I mean all I am is a bit of fun for him, so he won't get bored while he's on the Dutchmen. My heart sank even lower as I thought all I was, was a play toy. I sighed; this whole marriage/affair thing is a real mood killer. Gently I got off of Will and I managed to get off the bed without him waking up. The only movement from him was he snuggled more into my pillow and blanket. I couldn't help but smile at it, and then I went over to my mirror and fixed myself up. I put my hair in a messy bun, and I kept the clothes I had been changed into last night and I snuck up to the deck. Instead of just going to the railing like I usually did I walked around the ship, a lot. Now I was on my 7th time around the ship when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Emily, wait up." I inwardly cringed at the voice, not that I didn't like the owner of the voice, it's just I don't want to talk. I slowed down and waited for Will to catch up with me.

"Hello, I didn't see you this morning." He asked as he finally came over.

"Oh I um…needed some fresh air." Fresh air? What happened to the fiercest female pirate ever? Will has softened me, curse him. Well don't actually curse him, I'm not that cruel.

"Are you alright?" He asked putting one of his hands on my forehead to check if I was hot. I shrugged his hand off and laughed at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed to think." I said as we started walking around the ship.

"About what?" Will asked curiously.

"You're a nosy man Mr. Turner." I said teasingly.

"I resent that Miss James." He fired back. We laughed as Will put his arm around my should while I leaned into him, what can I say he's intoxicating. We walked by the anchor and I couldn't help but laugh at my sad attempt of a hiding spot.

"What are you laughing at?" I just shook my head as he gave me an odd look, but we kept up with our walk.

"So why are we walking?"

"Because I want to, besides you can leave whenever you want to Will." I said as we past Bootstrap who gave an us a look, but I don't think Will noticed.

"I don't want to leave, I was just wondering why we're walking. Oh yeah guess what I learned?" He asked excitedly, I rolled my eyes and asked.

"What Will?"

"An interesting fact about being the Dutchmen." That sparked an interest in me and I asked when he didn't continue.

"Continue." I said with a shake of my head while he chuckled.

"Well if the Dutchmen is unable to ask people the question, then the first mate can do it."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I was surprised when I read it. I went to my Father and he said that he knew it, he thought I knew it."

"So like it means if you're too busy your father can do it?" I asked not fully getting what he said. He nodded.

"Hmm, you should be careful that your Father doesn't try to take over your duties." We both laughed.

"Very funny Emily." He said sarcastically.

"Thank you, I pride myself on being humorous." I said as I slipped one of my arms around his back, he looked down and gave me a small smile as we continued on our endless walk. The ship rocked gently again and we both groaned.

"Couldn't we just kill that thing?" I asked as we took seats on a couple of crates.

"Yeah if you figure out how tell me." I mock saluted him and said.

"Sir yes sir." I yelled while he laughed, and causing me to join in. He laughed so hard he almost fell of his crate.

"Emily you know why I love being with you?" He asked after a couple moments of silence. I shrugged no and he answered.

"Because you are always making me laugh, and you make me feel good about myself. I don't think I've laughed as much in my life as I have laughed with you these two and a half months."

"Dang it, I thought you were going to say you love being with me for my sexiness." Before I could finish my sentence I had already started laughing while Will raised his eyebrow way up.

"That too." He leaned over and gave me a small kiss on my cheek. My skin felt all tingly, until I saw Bootstrap glaring over at us. All my happiness was gone as I knew that I had to talk to Will about us.

"Will you and I need to talk." He looked confused but he nodded and he followed me to the library where we had been yesterday. We took our seats in two leather chairs, and he asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked looking at me concerned.

"About us."

"Us?" He asked confused. I nodded and said.

"What are we? I mean we can't be anything." I said looking down. Will sighed and said.

"I've been thinking about it to. I mean I am married to Elizabeth, but I can't help but have feelings for you."

"Maybe you only did because you haven't had any female contact in almost ten years and I am the only woman here." I whispered to the ground. I could tell he was glaring at me.

"Do you really think I would do that? Is that what you really think of me?" He asked in a hurt tone. I looked up and I regretted saying what I did, because the look on Will's face was enough to haunt me for the rest of my life. I grabbed one of his hands and said.

"No, it was stupid what I said, but I don't know what to think of all of this." I said hoping he would believe me he looked into my eyes and I could have melted on the spot. He stood up and started pacing putting his hand thorough his hair every once in awhile.

"Emily I don't know what we have, but I know that you make me really happy. And I don't want to lose that." He said coming over to me he knelled down so our faces were at the same level.

"I don't want to give you up either, but this is wrong." I said as he gently stroked my cheek. He nodded and said.

"I think we should just leave things as they are, and see what happens." I looked up at him in shock but nonetheless I nodded my head. I knew I would never be able to give Will up; he was to big a part of me now. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and then he embraced me, I returned it as soon as his hands were around waist. I never wanted to let go, because letting go would bring us back to reality, something we both weren't ready to face. Finally though he let go and he looked at me, and said.

"We should probably head back up deck." I nodded, as we were walking up the stairs I asked.

"So where are we heading now?" I asked excitedly.

"The Caribbean." He said with a smile that got bigger as I squealed.

"You know for the fiercest female pirate ever you sure are a softie." I playfully hit him on his chest.

"Ow." He said as he put a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"I still am the fiercest female pirate ever." I looked around quickly to make sure no one else was around, and once I was sure we were alone I grabbed his collar so his face was only inches away from mine.

"And you better not forget it." I whispered before giving him a small kiss. And once I let go I continued walking while Will still stood there in shock of what just happened. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw his expression when I turned around. When he saw that he started chasing me down the hallway as I ran off trying to run from him, I had just turned a corner when I ran into something hard. I looked up to see Bootstrap looking down at me hard. I hesitantly back away, sadly Will then ran around the corner running into me pushing me forward into Bootstrap who fell backward, causing all of us to end in a heap of the floor.

"Sorry Father." Will said as he stood up and offered me his hand, which I gladly took, and he hoisted me up. Bootstrap got up on his own and asked not too nicely.

"And where have ye two been?"

"Library." We answered at the same time, causing blushes from both of us. Bootstrap only shrugged and continued on down the hallway.

"I think he's mad." I said after I heard a door clam. Will only shrugged and said.

"He'll get over it now c'mon; the crew's waiting for us. We walked up to the deck and started doing our jobs. They day went quickly for me, I was excided that we were heading back to the Caribbean, I missed it. After lunch the crew hung out for a while and when dinner came around we celebrated Lenny's birthday, which meant everyone was getting drunk, except Will, who remembered last time and decided drinking would be a bad idea for him. So I drank for the both of us. By the end of the night I was so drunk I couldn't even stand, any more so Will was carrying me to my room.

"You really are drunk." Will said as he got us into my room. I giggled loudly for along time while he set me down. Once me feet hit the ground I stumbled around my room landing on the floor with a thump. I laughed and said,

"That was fun, let's do it again!" I said as he helped me up, he rolled his eyes and said sternly.

"No, you've got to go to bed." I pouted and stuck my tongue at him.

"What are you three?" He asked amused as he pushed me down onto the bed.

"I bet you think I'm cute." I said as he kept trying to take my shoes but I kept moving my feet, making it harder for him. I laughed as he groaned in frustration.

"I hate it when you're drunk."

"Well I don't." I said as I clapped happily.

"Emily!" He yelled as I moved my foot again. I sighed and kept them still as he took my shoes off.

"That's better, thank you." I shrugged and as he was leaning over me I played with a strand of his hair.

"You have good…good hair, yeah that's it hair. You've got good hair." He laughed at my silliness.

"This reminds me of our first kelp…no knee….no that's no it. Kis…"

"Kiss?" Will asked confused.

"Yes kiss, that reminds me of our first kiss." I said happy that I figured out the mystery word.

"How does that remind of you of are first kiss."

"Because our first kiss you were drunk, like me, except I think I'm worst. Yep I'm worst, cool." I said as I snuggled into my pillow.

"Our first kiss was when I was drunk, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know something to do with your wife." I said sleepily.

"What do you mean?" He questioned me.

"You'll have to figure it out later Romeo." Then everything went black as sleep claimed me. BANG BANG. I fell out of my bed and onto the floor with my blanket around me tightly. I instantly put my hands to my ears as the banging ceased to stop, seeing no other way for it to stop I swaggered to the door and opened it to see Will standing there not looking happy.

"Hi Will what's up?" I asked as he pushed his way into my room.

"I need to talk to you." He said in a serious voice.

"Ok, but can we do it later I'm not feeling good." I said as I laid back down on my bed.

"No, we can not." He said loudly causing me to wince with pain.

"Can you not do that please?" I asked pouting; trying to wonder what I had did last night, because I don't remember.

"I can't believe you lied to me?" I looked up at hi surprised and said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our first kiss wasn't in here was it?" He asked darkly. How did he figure that out?

"How did you figure that out?"

"You told me last night, along with some other interesting things, that I don't think you would want to hear." He's probably was right.

"Why did you lie?" He asked as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"I didn't think you would want to know, I mean you were drunk." I said while looking down. He sighed angrily before standing up and said.

"Well this is just great; I can't even look at you right now." I looked up at him hurt but he just stormed out of my room slamming the door behind him. I clutched my ears which were ringing out in pain. I laid back down on my bed and wallowed in self pity.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	7. Happy birthday

Fearing Death

I have a sneaking suspicion that Will has been avoiding me for the past two months, yes I said months. You think we would have talked by now, about our current situation. But no, he hides from me, and I think he even hid behind the anchor, I'm not sure but I think he did. He has really made me depressed; I don't even want to get right now from my warm and cozy bed. I mean why would I, just so I can face him ignoring me, not talking to me, hiding from me, I don't think so. So I snuggled back into my pillow and back to sleep.

"Emily get up!" I heard a voice yell through the door. I groaned and got up and walked to the door and opened it to find Billy standing there.

"You sure are lazy." He said as he looked me up and down.

"What do you mean it's morning." I said. He snorted before saying.

"It was morning hours ago, its noon." My eyes widen in shocked.

"Why did you let me sleep in late?" I shrieked at him as he laughed.

"We thought it would be a nice birthday present." I froze.

"It's my birthday?" I asked counting the days, and it clicked it was my birthday.

"Yeah, Emily are you ok you look pale." I shook my self out of my daze and said.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'll be up in a minute." He nodded and I shut the door before looking around for clothes to wear. I can't believe I forgot my birthday. I now am 24 years old. I feel old. I put on blue pants, with a matching vest, and a white shirt. It was warm so I didn't need a jacket. I put my hair up in a braid and I walked up to the deck to find everyone doing their daily afternoon activity, hanging around the deck. No one bothered even getting up and saying happy birthday to me, oh well I don't care. I walked to the back of the ship and I yanked on the rope pulling me up to the crow nest. Once up there I made myself comfortable, I mean I would be here for awhile. I grabbed a book out of my pant pocket, I had wanted to read this book for weeks, but the Will situation made it hard to. So I sat up there the remainder of the day reading, the sunlight didn't bother me or make me hot, there was a nice soft breeze up here, it was very comfortable. I wouldn't have realized the sun was setting had the sun was getting dimmer, and it was getting harder to read. I looked up to see the sun almost all the way under the ocean. I sighed knowing reading would be impossible to do in the dark. I peeked over the edge of the crow's nest to see the crew wandering around the deck, it look's like they're looking for something. Maybe the need help, so I stood up and rode the string down till I was back safely on the deck. Just then Lenny and Billy turned the corner and looked surprised that I had just shown up.

"There you are we've been looking for you forever." Billy said grabbing my arm and he started dragging me to the front of the ship.

"Hey Lenny tell everyone else we found her." Lenny nodded and took off running around the corner.

"What's going on?" I asked as squirmed out of Billy's grip, but I kept following him.

"Your birthday party." I groaned, but when Billy gave me a look I smiled weakly. Soon we ended up at the front of the ship and I went to the railing to sit on it while the rest of the crew came. As they came they wished me a happy birthday and I would say thank you while looking out at the ocean. Suddenly a bottle of rum was thrust onto my lap, I looked up in surprise but Billy only said.

"Birthday girl deserves first drink of rum for the evening so drink up. We all want to drink too." I looked around the crew who were waiting for me to drink so they could. I smirked and rolled my eyes and I took a huge gulp of rum. Everyone cheered and started drinking. I sat there observing them. Everyone was here, except the person I wanted most to be here, Will was going to miss my birthday. That made my heart drop and tears almost come to my eyes. But I won't cry on my birthday. I looked at the rum, it was tempting me to drink it and forget about all of my problems. And I almost did that, but then I remembered last time I got drunk and looked what happened. I sighed and while no one was looking I tossed the rum into the ocean. Right then Bootstrap came over to me and leaned against the railing, and he looked at me.

"What?" I asked as I continued looking at the ocean. He sighed clearly uncomfortable with what he was going to say.

"I want to say that I am sorry." I looked at him sharply.

"For what?" I asked in an even tone.

"For being hard on you and Will. Separating you two, and telling Will it would be better if he stayed away from you. I just thought it would be for the better, but it wasn't. I see how you two act when you're not together; you're both sad and miserable."

"Well you don't need to worry, us being mad at each other has nothing to do with you." I said before walking off, the crew didn't notice seeing as they were singing a pirates life for me. I didn't even care where I was walking, I was just sad and I didn't even realize someone was standing there because I ran right into them. I looked up to see Will looking down at me; I rolled my eyes, just my luck.

"Sorry." I muttered as I stepped away from him. He looked down at me sadly.

"No it was my fault, I saw you coming and I didn't move." I nodded and was about to turn around when he said.

"Happy birthday." I froze, and something in me just made me tick. I turned back around quickly and with a fire in my eyes I said in a loud clear voice.

"No it hasn't been a happy birthday; it's been a depressed birthday. It's been a depressed two months. Because you haven't talked to me at all, and you hid behind the anchor. And you have ruined my birthday, because all I have thought about it is you, and that makes me sad because you won't talk to me. And now I wish I had just told you about our kiss when you were drunk, but I thought you would ignore me, like your doing now. But if I had…"I was interrupted by Will grabbing my arms pulling me towards him and him crushing his lips down on mine. I was shocked for a good minute before I responding by putting my arms around his neck, as one of his hands caressed my cheek, as the other arm stayed tightly around my waist. When he finally pulled away he put his forehead on mine as we stared into each other eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked quietly.

"To get you to hut up." He said with a smirk, while I gave a small laugh.

"And I also have been wanting to do that for two months." I nodded as I brought one of my hands and I gently stroked his cheek.

"Well I'm glad you did." I whispered back before I gave him a soft kiss.

"We should get you back to your party." He said as he back away but he took one oh his hands in mine. I groaned and said.

"Do we have to?" He laughed and nodded. We walked back as another verse of a pirate's life for me came on.

"Want to dance?" Will asked bowing to me as I laughed and nodded. We danced around as others cheered. After we were done I was asked to dance by everyone, which I did. The party was actually fun when I was having fun. That went on for an hour, till Lenny came on deck and shouted.

"Everyone shut up! Would the birthday girl please go sit on the crate in the middle of the deck?" I did as I was asked and I sat on the crate as Lenny disappeared only to come back a few moments later carrying a huge chocolate cake. He set it down on a table that was in front of the crate, and I saw there were words on it. It said Happy 24th Birthday Emily! I smiled and said.

"Thank you for the cake." I was to take a piece when Lenny slapped my hand away; I looked up at him surprised.

"We haven't sung happy birthday yet." I nodded and let them sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Emily, happy birthday to you." Once there were done I blew out the candles while everyone else cheered. I smiled as Lenny cut the cake into pieces and the crew wasn't shy about taking some. I was eating my first piece when Will came over.

"Want a piece of cake? Because if you do I would get it now, before the crew comes back for more." He laughed and took a piece of cake as we talked. It was good talking to Will I had really missed it. After the cake was gone, and I mean all gone, they moved the table away and ordered me to stay on the crate. Billy then came up to the middle of the deck and yelled.

"Present time!" I laughed as everyone ran to get their gifts. Once everyone got back they formed a line to give me my present. Billy started off giving me a book, then Lenny, with a bracelet, Henry gave me a jacket, Bootstrap gave me a gold dress (Think of the blue dress Elizabeth had in AWE.) Michael gave me a pillow, Carl a new mirror, Jack gave me a pair of pants, Nicholas new boots, and finally Mark gave me a map.

"Thank you for all the gifts, I love them." I said as I really did love my gifts. The party went on for awhile more, but it finally ended a little while before dawn. Everyone was else was heading to their cabins and I was but someone grabbed my arm and I came face to face with Will. I smiled up at him and he said.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Bed, I am tired."

"Oh well I guess you don't my gif to you." I perked up and said.

"You got me a gift?" I asked excitedly. He laughed and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? Now come on it's in my cabin." He grabbed my hand as we walked to his cabin. We reached it soon and he opened the door for me as I walked in. He motioned for me to take a seat on one of his leather chairs, which I did. He went to the other corner of the cabin looking for something, and he finally came back with a box with holes in it. He set it down on my lap as he stood looking down at me.

"Will there's holes in this box?" I asked surprised as he laughed.

"I'm aware of that Emily, now open it." I nodded and I took of the lid to reveal the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Aw." I said as I picked up the sleeping black and white kitten. The kitten opened one of their eyes sleepily and closed it again.

"It's a she just so you know." He said as I gently stroke the cat. I nodded.

"Where did you find her?" I asked as I put her on my lap and she curled up in a tiny ball.

"Remember when we were at Puerto Rico yesterday?" I nodded not fully getting what he's talking about.

"Well I sent my dad to land to find a birthday gift that I could give to you, seeing as I can't step onto land for about another 6 months. And he saw someone selling kittens and here got this little one." He said as he come over and also stroked the kitten.

"What are you going to call her?" He asked aster a moment. I thought about it for awhile. She was entirely black except for right under her chin there was a splash of white that was in the shape of a star.

"I'll call her…star." I said as I nuzzled her as she purred.

"I think that's a perfect name." He said as he stood up again. I also did putting star on the chair, she didn't seem to mind. I walked over to Will and said.

"Thank you, Star is the best gift ever." I said as I hugged him which he returned. When I pulled back I looked up at him and I kissed him, hard. He seemed surprised but he returned it and somehow one thing led to another and he was pushing me down on his bed.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	8. The morning after

Fearing Death

I woke up to sunlight streaming on my face. That's weird the sun has never bothered me before in my room. I yawned before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I looked around my room, to find I wasn't in my room, I was in Will's. I gasped, uh oh this is bad. I looked over to the other side of the bed to find him sleeping, I gave a small smile till I found he was shirtless, hesitantly I looked down to find I was not wearing any clothes. Uh oh this is bad. Suddenly last night came back into my brain, Will and I slept together! This would have been a good thing if he wasn't married. How do get myself into these situations, I mean it went from simple kissing to love making. I am so going to hell when I die. I looked around the room to find my clothes in a pile on the floor. I quietly got out of bed and I grabbed them and I put them on quickly. I looked back at Will to make sure he was still sleeping and then I quietly snuck out of the room. I opened the door and glanced in the hallway to make sure no one would see me. Once I was sure no one was in the hallway I crept out of the room and I quietly shut the door. I was about to walk to my room when I remembered something, Star! I cursed under my breath, now I got to go back in the room and get Star. I quietly snuck back into the room and I found Star still sleeping on the leather chair that I had placed her on last night. I picked her up and I proceeded to sneak out, again. Once I was out of the room for the second time I made a break for my room. Once I was safely in there I collapsed onto my bed as Star walked around checking out her surroundings. After she was done sniffing she jumped onto my bed and she curled up next to me.

"What am I going to do Star?" I asked as she licked my hand.

"I mean I slept with a married man, and I enjoyed it. I am so going to hell." She meowed at me before giving herself a bath.

"What would you do in this situation?" I asked.

"Meow."

"I don't think that's going to work." I said as I put a pillow on top of my head.

"Well I can't lay in bed all day avoiding Will, even though I want to." I said as I groaned and I got off the bed. I took extra time getting ready, not to look pretty, to stall. I finally picked a white shirt, the new pants, boots, and jacket I had received last night. I put my hair up in a ponytail and before I left my cabin, I placed my belt on with my sword hilt. My sword was also in the hilt, incase I had to be ready to fight. Finally I took a deep breath and I walked out the door, I didn't see Will because my back was too him, but when I did turn around to see him standing there I gave a little scream. I backed into my door, while he glared at me.

"Uh good morning, I really have to go." I said as I started walking forward but Will blocked my path.

"Please move." I said in an even tone.

"No."

"Move." I said in a cold voice.

"We need to talk." He said matching my tone. Something caught my eye and I looked down at my sword and a thought came to me. I suddenly pulled my sword out of its hilt and I held it up at Will's face.

"Why talk when we can fight." I said in a dark tone. He also pulled his sword out and said.

"You do know I am immortal right?" I smirked before replying.

"That means I can hit your harder." I turned my sword to the flat side before whacking will in the side in the wall causing him to crash into the wall, and making him slightly dazed. I was able to get past him and I turned around to block his attempt at hitting me as we moved through the hallway deflecting each others swords. Soon we made it to the stairs and I hopped up them backwards as I fought Will. Once I reached the top one I ducked avoiding a collision with Will's sword. We then were on the deck with the crew watching in interest. As we moved around slashing wildly around. As we neared the railing I hopped on a crate and onto the railing as Will did the same. We were a little unsteady but we managed to stay on the railing as we fought. By now the entire crew was interested in our fight, and they were cheering at certain moves we did. Sadly while we were on the railing Will did a move that distracted me and he grabbed my sword and threw it so hard that it stick to the wall. I ducked down to my feet as he slashed at me and I jumped off the railing and onto the deck, as I ran to the wall to retrieve the sword. It was hard getting it out, and I saw Will heading to me and I ducked again and I kicked him in the leg causing him to wince in pain, and by the time he was ready to strike again I had gotten the sword out of the wall.

"Want to give in?" he asked as we got our swords ready for the next battle.

"You wish." I said before striking him in his side causing him to crash into a pole. He charged at me and we had a small battle before he backed me up to the mainmast pole. He had his sword at my throat with a determined look in his eyes. At this point the crew was betting on who would win.

"We have to talk about this Emily." He said quietly, I looked next to me to see a rope leading up to the mainmast, at the other end was several 100 pounds of powder hanging and it wouldn't be disturbed unless the rope was yanked. I smirked before I grabbed it and I yanked it causing the powder to fall down from the mainmast towards the deck, as the rope went up with me on it. I went up quickly and I landed on the main mast. I looked down to see Will looking up at me, and I was about to walk to the other end when another bag of powder fell and Will came flying up to the mainmast. I cursed under my breath before getting my sword ready Will also got his ready.

"This is getting old Emily." He said as he ducked one of my blows.

"I don't know I'm finding this entertaining." I said as he hit me in the thigh.

"You would." He said as he blocked my sword. I stuck my tongue out at him and he actually gave a small smile.

"What are we going to do fight up here all day?" I sighed this was getting kind of old, and dangerous. My eyes landed on a rope that was under us, it was going straight across to the crow's nest. This could be dangerous, oh well.

"Ok truce?" I said blocking his sword away from my face. He thought it over for a minute. He put his sword back down at his side and said.

"Truce." While he held out his hand. I smirked before saying.

"Bye." With that I leaped off the mainmast I fell a couple of stories till my fingers made contact with the rope. I swung around it several times before letting go making me go flying. I curled up in a ball as I flipped my way to the deck. I landed on my feet with a loud thud. I smirked back up at Will who was looking down in amazement at what I had done, so was the rest of the crew. Not wanting to wait for Will to find someway done I walked down the stairs down to the crew's hallway. I was about halfway down it when I heard a loud thud on the deck. I inwardly cringed before turning around to see Will standing there with a victorious smirk before running down the stairs to me. I was right in front of room 14 and I barged into the room and I slammed the door shut, as I looked around to see Billy looking up at me in surprise.

"Hey Billy." I muttered as the door flew open and in came Will. Billy sat straight up on his bed, as we engaged in another sword fight. The rest of the crew stood outside the door watching us. Growing tired and desperate I threw a book that had been lying on the table at Will who ducked it with ease. Will then jumped on the other bed while I fought him, his sword hit my on the upside of me head, causing me to stumble around the room and into a dresser causing me to spill the items on top of it.

"Not my grandmother's china!" Billy shrieked as the china crashed onto the floor. Will then lunged at me and I blocked it and now our swords were in the some position, making an X, as we glared at each other.

"Could you two please take this to another room, I mean you trashed mine. And what's the point of this you both can't be killed."

"Shut up!" Will and I yelled simultaneously at Billy, who just cowered in the corner. Will then shoved me hard, causing me to fall into the hallway and I crashed into a wall, as the crew scattered. Not wanting to be in the fight, but not wanting to miss it. I looked around dazed as Will's sword came flying at my face; I ducked down so that I was in a sitting position on the floor. I kicked Will in the shin and he groaned and leaned over in pain, his face was only inches from mine when I punched him sending him flying into the opposite wall. I stood up quickly and Will was about to charge at me again when Bootstrap got in the middle of us.

"That's enough, you two our acting like children." The crew seemed disappointed that our fight was over. Bootstrap grabbed one of my arms and one of Will's as he dragged us around the ship. We finally stopped at Will's cabin. We both looked confused as to why we were here. He opened the doors and shoved us roughly into the room, and he said in an angry voice.

"You two are obviously having problems, and you're going to work it out." With that he slammed the door shut and I said after a moment.

"Looks like he left us with our swords." I said with a smirk as Will looked up at me, getting the idea. And as if reading my mind Bootstrap stormed back into the room and grabbed our swords from us and marched out of the room.

"Or not." I said as I looked around uncomfortably. I noticed blood coming from Will's nose.

"Will you're bleeding." I said as I walked over to him, He put a hand to his nose and he nodded his head. I looked around his cabin and I finally found a cloth. I walked back over to him and said.

"Here." I said it and he took it nodding his thanks.

"You should lie down, it makes nose bleeds go away." He nodded and I directed him over to his bed. He laid down while I propped his pillow.

"I'm sorry." I said after a couple minutes of silence.

"About what? Punching me, fighting me, or sleeping with me?" He asked with a dark tone.

"Everything." I said as I gently stroked his cheek.

"Really, I found the fighting entertaining, except for you punching me. That hurt."

"What did you think I would go soft on you?" I asked teasingly.

"Apparently not." He said as he lifted the cloth to only put it back on his nose.

"Why do you always run away from me?"

"I looked up in surprise at him.

"I don't run away." He snorted and said.

"Yes you do, when we first kissed, when I was drunk you hid it from me. When you heard me and my Father talking you avoided me like the plague. You avoided me during our second kiss. And now you would rather fight with me then talk about what happened last night. Why do you always run away from your problems?" I looked down; no one had ever said that to me before.

"I don't know, I guess it's because of my childhood. My Mother was a physic and the village we lived in thought her a witch and mad. They ran her out the village when I was 10. My Father was a drunk who was never around, and when he was he abused my siblings and I. I actually have a scar from it."

"I want to see it." Will said quietly and I nodded. I slowly lifted my shirt to reveal a burn mark; Will cautiously brought one of his hands to it and touched it. After he brought his hand back I put my shirt down.

"I didn't notice that last night." Will said and I had to laugh.

"Back to my story, when my Father wasn't around I had to take care of my younger Brother and Sister."

"What were their names?"

"Anthony and Lucy." I said quietly.

"So I took care of them, which wasn't easy. I often had to steal food from market places, we more often then not we slept in the streets, or in fields. And when I was twelve, while Anthony was 9 and Lucy 6 there was a riot in the street we had been sleeping in. It was British soldiers against the villagers, I already had experience with fighting and I wanted in on it." I hadn't realize I was crying till I felt something wet go down my cheek. Will had taken my hand and said soothingly.

"You don't need to tell me anymore." He said but I shook my head no.

"You need to this hear this. I told them to hide, and when they ran off I started fighting and I was pretty good. The fight lasted till morning and I had more then a few cuts and bruises. When it was over I looked for them and I found them, lying dead in the street. They died of stab wounds." By now I was sobbing but I continued.

"I was so distraught that I ran away, I joined a ship as a cabin boy, I had known the captain when I was younger and he had let me work for him. He taught my how to protect myself from the crewmen, by teaching me how to fight. And when I was 15 I left his ship and became a pirate, and the rest is history." I said as tears spilled out of my eyes. Will pulled me down to him, and he held me as I sobbed. He rubbed my back and whispered soothing things into my ear. Sometime later my tears finally stopped.

"I have never told anyone what had happened you're the first one." I whispered as I held Will's hand.

"Really?" He asked. I looked up at him and I nodded.

"Well I am glad you told me. But can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Don't run away from me, tell me when something is bothering you, don't hid. Can you promise me that?" I thought about it, and I nodded my head yes.

"I promise."

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	9. Storm

Fearing Death

Another month passed without anything interesting happening. Will and I have never discussed us sleeping with each other. And we had never done it again, and our relationship hadn't changed much. We were still friends…with benefits, you could say. We kissed several times, but we were always alone, and the kisses had just happen, like we had been drawn together and just kissed. Is it bad if this month had been one of the happiest of my life? Right now I was sleeping after a hard day at sea, we had to pick up souls from a fight on sea, between pirates, and a merchant ship. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. Suddenly I was thrown from my bed and I landed hard on the floor, instantly waking me up. I looked around to see my trunks sliding around the room, and my bowl and mirror falling off me dresser. I ducked as the mirror landed in front of me causing pieces of it to fly everywhere. Star was cowering over in the corner of me bed. I quickly stood up and went to one of my trunks and threw it open and I grabbed the nearest jacket I could find, and I put my boots on. As I opened my door and I walked into the hallway the ship rocked to the right sending me flying into the wall. As I kept walking I was being thrown around and when I made it to the deck I saw we were in a storm. The crew was on deck trying to ride it out. Waves came crashing onto the deck sweeping men around. Rain was pouring down from the heavens. I saw Lenny struggling with a rope and I ran over and I tried to help him.

"Thanks Emily." He yelled over the wind, and I nodded as we secured the rope around the mast. I saw Bootstrap up at the wheel turning it fiercely. Where's Will? I looked around to see if I could find him. Suddenly a wave came up in front of me knocking me down and it was so powerful it knocked me off the railing. I grabbed onto the railing as I held on. Soon one of my hands got loose and I was only holding on with one hand. I looked down at the angry sea, as waves washed over me; my pointer finger dropped from the railing causing me to go down a little. My fingers were coming loose, and I realized this was my death. I shut my eyes as I let go and I fell, then suddenly someone was holding my hand. I looked up in surprise as Will held onto my hand tightly trying to pull me up.

"Give me your other hand!" He yelled and I nodded as I lift my other arm as he grabbed it. He pulled me back up to the deck and he enveloped me in his arms as soon as my feet made contact with the deck. He pulled away as another wave washed over us.

"Get back below!" It was an order not a request. I nodded before running to the stairs. As I ran down them a wave came crashing behind me, causing me to slip down the remaining stairs. My chin fit the floor hard as I scrambled to get up before more waves came. As soon as I made it in my room I slammed the door shut, and I looked around my trashed room. Trunks everywhere, my dresser lying on the floor, my bowl and mirror in pieces. I sighed as I looked down at myself; I was soaked to the bone. I brought a hand to my stinging chin and when I brought it down I found blood on my hand. I sighed as I grabbed a cloth to stop the bleeding. Once it stopped I started cleaning my room. It was pretty easy to set everything right again, except they kept sliding around. Once that was done I changed into a different nightgown. Once I was done with that I heard a faint whimpering coming from my bed. I looked over to see a frightened Star.

"Aw my poor baby." I cooed as I sat on my bed as I picked her up and set her on my lap. I stroked her while talking soothingly.

"Are you scared? Don't worry I won't leave you, I promise." I sat there holding her until the rocking became less frequent and finally it stopped. By then Star was sleeping on my lap while I just sat on the bed leaning against the wall. I panicked thinking that we might have lost some men to the sea. What if we lost Will? I know he is immortal, but that doesn't' mean a wave couldn't come up and take him away from us, from me. If that did happen we might never find him again, and he would be stranded in the ocean, and he wouldn't be able to die. As if reading my thought the door flew open and in came a soaking Will. I jumped up from my bed, scaring Star as I ran into his arms, not even caring that he was wet. He returned my hug, and he pulled away looking at me, while he brought a hand to my cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking down into my eyes.

"Yes, are you?" I asked as I put my hands around his neck. He smiled and said.

"Immortal remember."

"Yes, but you could still have been swept away by the sea, and stranded out there." I said as I pulled him closer to me again. I ran my hands through his brown locks. We stayed like that for awhile until I finally pulled away from him.

"You should change; I don't need you catching a cold on me." I said as I looked him over.

"Oh and why not?" He asked quirking one of his eyebrows. I smirked at him.

"Because then I would have no entertainment on this ship William." I said using his full name. He looked mock hurt and he put a hand to his chest, where his heart would have been.

"I am hurt Emily." I laughed as he chuckled.

"Well I am sorry, now go change." I said as I gently pushed him to the door. He turned around and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked confused. He just shrugged and said.

"I don't know I just wanted to see your reaction." I playfully hit his arm, and I was about to again but he grabbed my arm. I looked at him confused as he pulled me to him and he bent down and gave me a short kiss, which I responded to as soon as his lips made contact with mine. Once he pulled away he leaned into my ear and whispered in a low whisper.

"Now I'll go change." And with that he walked out of my room, I sighed after he left. He knew how to make me weak, that was for sure. I thought as I laid back down on my bed, as Star sniffed my hand and started to lick it. I suddenly felt so tired and it was all I could to do to keep my eyes open, as they felt there was a thousand pounds on each eyelid. I shut them as I fell back into an uneasy sleep, haunted by dreams of me falling overboard. When I woke up and changed and headed up to the deck, the sun was already high in the sky. Being bored I decided to head to the library; I had just found a book to read when the door and Will stepped in. He smiled at me, as he came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek as he sat in the chair next to me.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously.

"Moby Dick." I said as I kept reading.

"Ah I read that 5 years ago, it's good. You know for a whale story." I laughed as I marked my place in the book and then I shut it. I looked up at him, and he smiled at me.

"What happened to your chin?" He asked concerned as he brought a hand to my chin lifting it up so he could get a better look.

"Oh that, as I was walking down the stairs during the storm, a wave came up behind me causing me to fall and I hit the floor hard." I said as I squirmed away from his touch.

"It's no big deal; it will heal in a couple of days." He nodded as he looked around the room.

"Why don't you find something to read?" I asked as I opened my book again.

"Because I have read everything in here, at least twice." I laughed.

"Well then you need new books." I said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well that's great advice." He said sarcastically, while I him in the head.

"You are a weapon, you know that right?" He asked as he brought a hand to his head, to the spot where I had hit it. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't' a compliment." He muttered under his breath, but I having heard him, hit him in the head again.

"Ow!" He asked clutching his head again, and I smiled cheekily at him.

"Guess I deserved that huh?" He asked sheepishly.

"What do you think?" I asked. We lapsed into a comfortable silence as I read while he just sat there, glancing over at me every few minutes.

"Don't think I can't see you." I said as I turned the page in my book. I could see him look down embarrassed. I gave a small chuckle.

"No don't stop, it makes me feel important." I said, as I looked up at him. He smiled and took one of my hands in his. I smiled at him as I went back to reading. We stayed like that for another half hour before Bootstrap came into the room. He gave a small smile at us and said to Will.

"Captain, we need you up on deck." He said and Will nodded he then let go of my hand and stood up.

"I'll talk to you later." He said to me as I nodded. He walked out as Bootstrap trailed behind, he then turned around.

"Moby Dick huh? The ending is a killer." Bootstrap said smirking.

"Thanks for ruining the ending!" I yelled at his back as he laughed which became muffled by the door being shut. I continued reading till I got bored, which was about an hour later. I wandered up to the deck, to see some of the crew huddled in a circle. They appeared to be talking about something important, as they were leaning into each other, and they were whispering. As I walked over someone spotted me and everyone went quiet. I could feel the tension as I walked over and said.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about." No one looked at me as Michael said.

"Just stuff, nothing you don't need to worry about." I raised my eyebrows in suspicion.

"Oh really, how about I make that decision on my own." I said in a cold tone. Being a woman pirate I had to always prove myself in the past, and when someone thought I wasn't good enough I got mad. Like now. Everyone looked down and I heard Nicholas who was sitting to my left mutter.

"Captains whore." As fast as lightening I had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to me. He was a good 5 inches taller then me, and I was 5"8'. But I pulled him to my eye level so he was hunching.

"Want to say that louder." I said in a harsh tone as I glared into his green eyes. I saw fear in them, perfect. He shook his head violently. I smirked.

"Good boy." I then loosened my hold on his collar. He sighed in relief. He was about to stand back as I brought my fist up and it collided with his face, as he went flailing backwards into the mast. After he hit the mast, he slumped down to the deck floor, as his nose started bleeding.

"Anyone have anything else to say? Because if you do say it now, or else I'll hurt you worst then Nicholas and that is a promise." I snarled to the crew as they all shook their heads.

"Good." I then turned on my heel as I marched off to the other side of the ship. Where did they come off talking about me like that? I thought angrily as I paced around the deck. I mean captain's whore? Did they want me to hurt them? I mean don't they know, I could take all of them easily. Sure maybe I was killed by an amateur, but that was an uncalculated accident. In anger I pounded my fist on the railing, I ignored the searing pain in my hand, as I brought it up play with my necklace. I sighed as I watched the ocean, the sun was getting ready to set, and that had always calmed me down before. I looked up at the crow's nest, and thought a sunset would be even more beautiful up there. So I yanked on the rope and up I went. I always like it up here, I could look down at the entire ship, watch what people were doing. I saw the crew still in a circle still talking, hopefully not about me. I saw Will at the wheel steering; I saw Bootstrap standing next to him. My heart dropped thinking of the last time they had talked there. That was then when Bootstrap had asked Will to avoid me. I sighed as I looked at the sun going beneath the ocean, it made me think of a story my Mother had told me when I was younger. She said that the sun and the moon were star crossed lovers, forbidden to see each other. And when they went under the ocean they went to their underwater palaces, mourning for each other. I sighed as I felt tired, and looking at the setting sun was so calming that I shut my eyes only for a minute, falling asleep to the lull of the ocean.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	10. Ten years almost up

Fearing Death

"So what are you thinking about?" I asked as we sat on the railing watching the dark sea. It was nighttime and I had the night watch and Will had decided to keep me company during it.

"Nothing much, just something's about my past." He said a bit hesitantly, I quirked one of my eyebrows and asked.

"Oh really? What kind of things." I asked as I fingered my necklace. He gave a frustrated sigh and said.

"You're not going to give up are you?" I smirked and shook my head no.

"Fine I am thinking about Elizabeth." My heart dropped, but I wouldn't let him know that. My face went blank as I looked out at the ocean. I wouldn't let him see my emotions. I finally turned back to him and gave him a smile.

"Well of course you are she is your wife." I said in a matter of fact voice.

"I think it would be wrong if you weren't thinking about her." I said teasingly, but I couldn't keep the edge out of my voice.

"Emily…"

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked trying to come off as confused. He looked down and said.

"Never mind." We lapsed into an awkward silence, one we hadn't had in months. I kept staring at the ocean with my cold gaze, I could sense Will's eyes on me but I never turned to look at him. I knew I would go weak if I did. I thought of how smoothly the past few months have been. Ever since I punched Nicholas, the crew hasn't talked about Will and me again. My one year anniversary would be coming up in about two months. Will and I had only grown closer to each other. But lately he has been acting cold and distant, placing a wall between us. Like our conversations were short and we never talked anything more then the weather it seemed. He hasn't hold my hand, or kissed me in months. When ever I try to get close to him, he always make's up an excuse and leaves. I was brought out of my thoughts by a yawn next to me.

"Maybe you should go to bed." I said without looking at him.

"What about you?" I gave a sarcastic laugh.

"What about me? I have the night watch and all you're doing is distracting me. And you're tired anyway so just go to bed." I said in a harsh tone as I glared at him. He looked hurt at my tone but he nodded. And without saying anything he got up and walked off to his cabin. My cold expression vanished as he turned the corner revealing a sad one instead. Just then I heard footsteps coming from behind me and I turned around to see Bootstrap walking up to me. He leaned against the rail as we stood in silence for several minutes.

"You hurt him." Bootstrap said as I looked sharply at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked rudely.

"Will, you hurt him."

"Oh so now you are listening to our conversations, just great." I said snidely as I turned back to the ocean.

"And besides it's his fault." I said after more silence.

"Explain." Bootstrap said with mild interest.

"He's the one that's been acting cold and distant and I just retaliated." I said in my defense. Bootstrap gave a bitter laugh as I turned to glare at him.

"Oh and what is so funny pray tell?" I couldn't keep the hatred out of my voice.

"You do not know the ways of love Emily, being a pirate has hardened you."

"Being a pirate hasn't hardened me, being abused by my Father, being cursed by my Mother, and seeing my siblings lying on a road dead. That is what hardened me, not being a pirate. Being a pirate has saved me." I spat angrily at him. Bootstrap looked down at me sadly, and said in a softer voice.

"You have had a hard life Emily, and now that you are in love it is only making it worse."

"What do you mean?" I asked as the anger left me.

"I know you love my son, but your past life had made it hard for you to trust hasn't it?" I weakly nodded as Bootstrap words were starting to make sense.

"You do not trust my son, because you are afraid of what will happen, you're afraid he will hurt you, or let you down or won't love you." Tears started to sting my eyes as I kept listening to Bootstrap's words.

"I am afraid he doesn't love me." I whispered.

"Well he does, do you not see the way his face light's up when you come into his sight. Or how he is always happy when he is with you. Emily he loves you, you are just afraid to love him."

"If he loves me then why is he acting so cold and distant huh? Where's the love in that?" I said as anger came back into me. Bootstrap sighed and said.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you." He started walking off but I grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"You cannot just come here and tell me all those things and not tell me this. Why is Will acting so cold?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

"Because he loves you and he wants to protect you."

"From what?" I asked as Bootstrap dodged the subject.

"In a week from today it will mark Will's ten years as the Fly Dutchman. And every ten years he is allowed to step on land for one day." Bootstrap didn't need to say more as my stone mask crumbled and tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Can you excuse me?" I asked and before he could answer I was already running off to my room. Once inside I collapsed on my bed as even more tears came. Star sensing my distress curled up next to me as I cried. It was all making sense, the coldness and distant. Will would be going on land in seven days, and he would be seeing his wife. I cried myself into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of Will and Elizabeth all happy and in love. I woke up at about noon and I changed into a simple outfit. I put on the dress Bootstrap had given me all those months ago on my birthday. It fit perfectly with my body, and I thought I looked good. The rest of the crew seemed to agree as I stepped foot on deck, with the yelling and wolf whistling. I smirked at all the attention I was getting. It probably was because the dress was really short and sexy. It only went a little bit below my butt. My hair was up in a bun and I had on a pair of flats that I had got in France. I saw Will looking over at me but I ignored him as I talked to the crew, who I don't think heard a word I said, they were too preoccupied with other things. After getting bored of standing around being ogled by the crew I went below to the library and got a book to read. It was about the rise of the England Empire. I was just getting into the second chapter when the door flew open and in marched a very angry Will. I only looked up in mild interest as he glared at me.

"I can't believe you just did that." He yelled at me as I inwardly winced. I shut the book and I looked up at him.

"Do what? Go on deck?" I asked playing dumb only making him madder.

"You were all but throwing yourself at the crew. Do you know what they're talking about now?" I shrugged.

"You being naked!" He hollered at me as he started pacing.

"Why would you wear that?" He asked.

"Your Father got it for me, and I wanted to wear it. I see nothing wrong with it. You're just jealous." He snorted.

"Of what?"

"That they are looking at me and I am not telling them off." I spat at him.

"I don't know why you're acting like this." He said. I rolled my eyes and fired back.

"You're the reason I'm acting like this."

"Oh how is it my fault?"

"You're the one who has been distant and cold from me. You barley talk to me and when you do it's about idle subjects. And you have been hiding the fact that in six days you will be stepping on land to see your beloved wife." I said as tears threatened to fall from my face. Will looked at me in shock and said.

"How did you figure it out?" He asked after several minutes of silence.

"Your Father told me last night. He also said you love me but I think that's a lie." Will looked like a wounded puppy.

"You think I don't love you? How could you think that?" I looked down as sobs started to shake my body. Will walked over and sat in the chair next to me, he pulled me into his lap as he embraced me while I cried. I put my arms around his neck as he held me close. His hands were around me waist as he gently rubbed little circles on my back. He whispered soothing words into my ears as the crying finally started to subside. As soon as I stopped I pulled away so I was looking in his brown eyes, and I all I saw in them were love, for me.

"Why does everything go wrong with us?" I whispered as we stared at each other. He shrugged before saying.

"I don't know it has been hard hasn't it?" He asked as I nodded. I brought one of my hands up to stroke his cheek he leaned into my touch as he briefly closed his eyes.

"I'm sure other relationships have been easier then this." I said as he gave a small chuckle.

"Most likely, I mean not many people fall in love with a man without a heart,"

"I know two women did." I whispered as we went back to silence.

"You will be seeing her soon?"

"Yes, in six days for my one day a year."

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"Emily…"

"Please Will, I want to know. It won't hurt my feelings." I said as I brought a hand through his hair. As his arms still rested around my waist.

"Yes I am excited; I haven't seen her in ten years."

"That's a long time."

"I'm also nervous" I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because people can change in ten years. What if she has changed?"

"Everyone changes Will; it's just what happens in life. I bet you have changed too."

"But what if she has changed too much and I don't love her anymore." He asked dread filling his eyes.

"I doubt she has changed that dramatically. But if you really love her, you will still find the person you loved inside of her. All you have to do is look." I said as he smiled at me.

"Thank you Emily."

"Not a problem." I can't believe I am giving the man I love advice about his wife.

"What about us?" He asked after awhile. I thought it over before saying.

"You and I are just you and I, nothing more, nothing less." I said as I stood up, and I immediately missed the warmth of Will. And without looking back at him I walked out of the library.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirate.)


	11. The end

Fearing Death

The rest of the week went by slowly, the days long, and the nights sleepless. I had become a shell of what I had been months, or even weeks ago. I barley talked, slept, ate. I was just in my little world, a sad world. I hadn't talked to Will since I walked out of the library. I had barley seen him. I had kept to myself this past week, when not having to be forced on the deck I was in my room, my only companion, was Star. I had become numb, nothing affected me anymore. I couldn't laugh, or smile, or do anything besides just have a blank expression on my face. I had grown pale, and my stomach would complain for food, but I would just sit in my room, wallowing in self pity. And today would be the worse day, today was the sixth day. At sunset Will would be permitted to walk on land, till sunset of tomorrow. He would be with his wife, and I would be here slowly wasting away. When I looked in the mirror this morning, I saw someone else looking back at me. The person was emotionless; her blue eyes were blank instead of happy. There was no smile gracing her features. Her face was pale instead of a nice tan. This person was almost skin and bones, while I was skinny, but with curves. I turned around to see Star taking a bath on my bed.

"What have I become Star?" I asked in a hoarse voice from not talking in the past several days. She looked up at me and when walked over to my lap and laid down on me as I stroked her.

"I don't feel like myself anymore, I don't even know who I am even more." I said quietly as she sniffed my fingers.

"Will, will be seeing his wife. His beloved wife. Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone else? Someone who wasn't like Will, someone who wasn't caring, handsome, concerned about me, someone…someone who I will not be afraid to love." I said as a lone tear fell down my cheek. I just let it fall not caring, that I was the fiercest female pirate ever to sail the seven seas. I didn't feel fierce, I felt sad and depressed and lonely. Finally I got up from the bed as I changed into blue pants with matching vest and a white shirt, with a blue coat. My hair was up in a messy bun as I put my sword hilt on. The necklace was still around my neck, but it didn't give me pleasure looking at it. When I fingered it, it was cold, and not inviting. I walked up to the deck to see the crew already working. They had been going easy on me this week. I knew they were concerned for me though, everyone seemed to be, except Will. He probably didn't even know seeing as I hadn't seen him in days.

"Emily." I looked to see Billy looking concerned at me, he walked over to me.

"Are you alright? You look a little unsteady." I didn't say that everything was fuzzy, I didn't say I was lightheaded, I didn't say that I had a headache, I didn't say that I hadn't eaten a decent meal in two days. I just smiled and said.

"Of course I'm fine, I'm just tired." He looked unconvinced but I smiled up at him and he finally nodded before asking me to tie up some ropes by the railing. I walked over and fixed the ropes holding the sails. I looked down sea, in the past the sight of the sea would have filled me with immense joy, but not today. Today the sea filled me with dread. The rest of the morning went slowly. I was given small jobs to do on the deck. Jobs that wouldn't take me near Will, jobs that didn't need someone strong to do them. The hardest job I had that morning was cleaning out the storage area, only because some of the crates were heavy. I had lost some weight, and the lack of sleep made it hard for me to life heavy objects, or to stand for long periods of time. When I emerged back at noon the sun was high in the sky. I walked over to the crew as they sat and talked. As I sat down Billy offered me half of his apple.

"No thanks Billy, I'm not hungry." I said as everyone turned to look at me concerned. My stomach protested, but my mind was set and I wasn't going to eat.

"Emily you're getting more skin and bones with every passing day." Lenny said looking at me scared of my reaction.

"Well I'm not there yet." I said as I stood up to walk around the deck. I swayed a little when the ship rocked a little from an incoming wave; I hit the side of the crate and hissed in pain as I sank to the floor. A thought ran through my head, this vaguely reminded me of my death, which seemed like a lifetime ago. I laughed at my thought; I wonder if Jack ever got his fountain of youth? I hope so, just for the sake that I died on his adventure. A sudden wave of tiredness came over me, and I found my position on the ground quite comfortable and soon I was asleep. Hours later I felt someone poking me.

"Emily get up!"

"Go away." I muttered in my sleep, I hadn't slept in days, I am not getting up.

"Emily you can't just sleep on the deck." I groaned before finally opening one of my eyes. Bootstrap was looking down at me.

"Ah you're awake now, c'mon let's get you up." He said as he stood up offering me his hand, I took it up as he easily pulled me up, and it wasn't because he was strong.

"Emily you have gotten thin, when's the last time you've eaten child?" He asked as held onto my arm in fear that I would fall over, without his support.

"Full meals or tidbits?" I asked it was no use lying to Bootstrap.

"Full meals." I thought about it.

"Breakfast two days ago." I said as he led me over to the railing. He gave me a disappointed look.

"Emily why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Nothing, I am fine." I said weakly, ok maybe not so fine.

"I am no fool, you will not fool me. You are killing yourself."

"No I am not, I am just depressed. I will feel better again." I said as I looked at the ocean, a nice breeze was coming from the ocean. I looked to see the sun almost setting; I turned my eyes back to the ocean. Before sharply looking at the sun again. Bootstrap seemed to have seen my look because he said.

"Sunset is coming soon." I nodded.

"So it seems." I whispered. I turned around to see Will on the other side of the ship, climbing up on some ropes so he would be able to see once the sun set and we would be heading to land. I couldn't help but give a small smile at the sight of him; I could see a smile curling at his mouth as the sun got even lower. I turned away from him as a green flash blinded me for a second. When I opened my eyes I saw an island not far off from our ship. There was a large cliff and from here I could see one or two blurred figures on the cliff. I turned to look at Bootstrap to see he had gotten a telescope out and was looking at the figures. He gave a small almost inaudible gasp.

"What is it?" I asked alarmed. He just took the telescope away from his eye and nodded no.

"What, I want to see." He nodded gravely and wordlessly he handed me the telescope and I looked through it. It took me a couple of minutes to center on the people Bootstrap had been looking at. There was a woman standing there, I recognized here immediately as Elizabeth Turner. Odd enough there was a little boy of about 9 standing next to her. I gasped as I got a close look at the boy. He had brown eyes, brown hair, and looked like a miniature Will. That was his son. I brought the telescope down as I handed it back to Bootstrap.

"Emily." Before he could say anymore I had already walked off and was heading to my cabin. As I neared the stairs I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Emily!" instead of turning around or even acknowledging the person I kept walking.

"Emily please just talk to me." There was desperation in his voice. I turned around and said in an emotionless voice.

"Why there's nothing to talk about." I then continued walking till I reached my room. No sooner had I shut the door then it flew open and in barged Will.

"Emily."

"I don't want to hear it." I said as I turned my back to him.

"I don't care if you want to hear it, but you need to." I turned around to glare at him.

"So talk." I said in a dead kind of way.

"What's happened to us, what's happened to you?"

"Nothing has happened to us because there is nothing. And I haven't changed."

"Look at you Emily, what happen to the girl who was always laughing, who was tough but yet gentle. What happened to you?" I looked down as Will came closer to me. Tears started to sting my eyes as he pulled me into an embrace.

"Let me help you Emily." He said to me after my tears finally stopped. I shook my head no, but he took my face in his hands.

"I will help you get back to yourself, to the woman I love, understand?" I weakly nodded as I pulled away from him.

"You should go." I said.

"What about you." I knew he wasn't going to leave until he thought I would be ok. So I plastered a smile to me face as I said.

"I'll be fine; I won't have you miss your one day on land just to be here with me. We'll talk later."

"You will be here when I come back?" He asked staring intently into my eyes.

"Where else am I going to go?" I asked and he nodded. He then walked over and gave me a soft kiss before walking out of the room. Once I was sure he was gone I sank to the floor. More sobs came through my body as I cried my tears out. My heart felt as if it was going to explode. I can't stay here; I will not be a mistress anymore. I mean he has a child, and no child should have to go through that pain of knowing his father doesn't love his Mother. But I can't go anywhere. Part of the ship, part of the crew. Only way for me to leave would be to die and go to my judgment. But only Will can do that. _"Well if the Dutchman is unable to ask people the question, then the first mate can do it."_ My head jerked up at the thought. I sprang up from my spot on the floor as quickly as I could; I was about to head out the door when a meow stopped me. I turned to look at my kitten. I walked over to the bed and I stroked her.

"I will miss you baby, but you will be taken care of." And then I ran out the door and onto the deck. It was still light out even though the sun was already down. Some of the crew were sitting around drinking rum. I ran over and yelled.

"Where's Bootstrap!" They all looked at me in shock.

"Emily are you alright, you look bad."

"Where is Bootstrap?" I yelled again as someone finally said.

"I think he is in the back of the ship." Lenny said pointing and I ran off in search of him. I found him looking at the ocean.

"Bootstrap!" I yelled as he turned around in surprise.

"Emily are you alright you look awful."

"I need your help." I said interrupting him.

"With what?"

"I need you to ask the question." I said quickly as his face looked at me in shock.

"Why do you want this?" He asked.

"Because I can not stay here." I said as even more tears came.

"You have been having problems but you do not need to die to solve them."

"How can I solve them? I am having an affair with a man I love but will never have."

"Doesn't mean you condemn yourself to hell."

"I'm already in hell, don't you see." I placed my hands on my heart.

"I am already dead up here; I don't feel anything anymore except hate for myself." I said as I became desperate.

"You are like a daughter to me I will not do that." He said strongly.

"Please Bootstrap I wouldn't ask this of you unless I was completely serious."

"What about Will?"

"You know he won't do it, he would persuade me out of doing it. Please Bootstrap, besides he has his wife and son to occupy his thoughts, he doesn't need me." Bootstrap stayed silent for several long heart wrenching minutes before he finally said in a pained voice.

"Ok I will help you." I nodded and hugged him.

"When do you want to do this?"

"Now, while Will's away." He nodded.

"Bootstrap?" I asked.

"Yes my child?" He asked hoping I would change my mind.

"Will you take care of Star?" I asked.

"That cat?" I nodded and he gave a bitter laugh.

"Yes I will take care of ye cat." I nodded happy knowing Star would have someone love her. I fingered my necklace and a thought came to me.

"Bootstrap?"

"Yes?" I took off my necklace and I handed it to him.

"Will you give this to Will? And will you tell him I'm truly sorry." A new set of tears came into my eyes. He nodded slowly before putting the necklace in his coat pocket.

"Are you ready?" I nodded as I stood there as he started talking.

"Emily Mary James do you fear death?" A million thought came into my mind, most of them doubt. I thought back to the past with Will and I. All of our kisses, whispers, touches, looks. I was about to say no when a new thought came into my head. It was of Will kissing Elizabeth and picking up his son and smiling at him. He wouldn't miss me; he would be in good hands. I looked back at Bootstrap and said in a clear and strong voice.

"No." Then darkness.

THE END…

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	12. AN

Fearing Death

Hello, I just wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews for this story. Now I am thinking about doing a sequel, what do you guys think? Please tell me what you think, have a nice day.

Sweetgirl8353


End file.
